shouldn't I be heartbroken?
by ADTR21
Summary: A/U.. Finn cheated, Rachel should be heartbroken right? First Glee fiction.


A/n: first Glee fic. & I do not own glee

a/n: AU& I love pezberry friendship and Faberry

Rachel's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I look down at the Cheerios uniform that Santana helped, more like forced me into. Santana and Quinn think that this will gets Noah's attention, yeah Noah Puckerman Yup that's right you heard correctly I'm friends, more like best friends. The thing that shocked people the most is the fact I'm friends with Quinn..

_Flashback: _

_I was rushing to meet Kurt for our coffee date. When he texted me_

_To Rachel_

_From Kurt: hey Cherie I'm just headed up from Dolton now. No one should be home, just head in love yeah. _

_I pulled up to the house and saw Finns car, huh that's funny I thought he was working at Burt's shop. I went inside and I was hearing noises, I followed them. I was shock to see Finn I top of a Cheerio, the same one who slushied me earlier. _

_Fin didn't even realize I was there until he heard the gasp that fell out of my mouth. The funny thing is I didn't feel Bart broken, just betrayed and a little hurt._

_"Rachel... I... It...It's not what it looks like" Finn stuttered trying to tell me "I'm sorry" but I didn't see the sorry in his eyes, "It's not what it looks like!" I didn't listen I just ran away trying to hold back tears, not from heartbreak but betrayal. _

_To Kurt _

_From Rachel: I'm Sorry I can't show up today, I just broke up with Finn, he was cheating on me. _

_I turned off my phone and through it, I just don't understand why he would do this, he could've just broken up with me, which would have been less painful. _

_I pulled up to the park where I do most of my thinking and just sit on the bench. I don't understand anything anymore. I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I look up its Quinn. _

"_Hello" she's says quietly, I almost couldn't hear her "What's wrong?" I look at her like she's grown three heads; she must have seen that look because she chuckled quietly. "Yeah I know we're not friends but id like to change that, after having Beth I wouldn't want her being treated the way, and since I started dating Sam I started to see who I was and I didn't like it." I looked at her shocked I couldn't believe this was the girl who was calling me man- hands and throwing slushies at me. _

"_Umm thanks I guess," I don't know if I should tell her but I decided to, "I was going to Kurt's to meet up with him to get coffee I walked in to see Finn cheating on me but the weird thing is that I wasn't really that heartbroken, just hurt." I could see the understanding in her eyes. _

"_Its okay," She soothed, this is so strange but I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to become friends with her, "Finn's always been an idiot." I couldn't help but giggle at that, "and it didn't hurt 'cause you didn't really love him, you love someone else, and certain Jewish Badass."_

_I couldn't even deny it, I've always had feelings for Noah but I broke up with him the day on those bleachers because he was look at Quinn I didn't want to have another guy pick her over me "Um I'm sorry Quinn I know he's Beth's fathe-"_

"_Rachel, I know but he's not mine, I love him but not in that way purely friendship, I love Sam and I see the way he looks at you when no ones watching it's the way you look at him or Sam looks at me. You know what Santana and I will help you get his attention." _

_End Flashback. _

Now I'm walking down the hallway and I could feel the stares and whispers about me. I stop in front of the choir room and take a depth breath. When I walk in I see Mercedes and Tina talking about what solos they want to have Artie practicing his guitar, makes dancing with matt and Brittany, Noah's not there and Santana and Quinn saved me a seat in between them, which I am grateful for. As I'm walking to my seat Finn stops me

"You're a cheerio? You hate them they make your life miserable." As Finn stated that very loudly, everyone turns to look, I hear Mercedes whisper something along the lines of them just using me as a prank, San and Q turn to glare at her, "look I'm sorry about the other day. It's just that we never go past kissing and I needed a release." At that point everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "So can we go on a date tonight?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Are you stupid?" Santana asked. Everyone ignored that question,

"No Finn you cheated on me, how do I know you aren't going to do it again" Seeing him about to speak I cut him off, "Listen we don't love each other because If we did you wouldn't have cheated and I would be really heartbroken which I'm not, I'm just hurt that you would go behind my back. Admit it we were over for a while with you being indecisive and me loving someone else" I heard a gasp at that "we were never meant to be." Finn just stared at be for a couple of minutes then said,

"Rachel, you know you will always come back to me because no one will ever want a high maintenance whore like your self don't you get it I will be the only one that will ever tolerate you!" Finn screamed in my face, I have to admit that hurt, "See you have no response because you know I'm right!" I just looked at him, sighed and went to my seat

"Maybe your right Finn," I ignored Santana's cry of 'what!' "Maybe no one will ever be able to handle me but I will never crawl back to you, I'm just so tired of putting in the energy to this when I clearly don't need to so please, have some dignity and just shut up and leave me alone go back to the whore you were with yesterday." I calmly told him. I was just to tired for this shit. I don't need this anymore.

"Fine I quit, see how well you do with out me!" Finn screamed walking out of the choir room as and Noah was walking in.

"Hey, guys what that about?" he asked confused on why Finn was walking out of the room. While I sat there thinking of what song I could sing to get him to notice me Santana was telling Shue what happen.

Ah ha I got the perfect song. "Excuse me, can I sing please."

"Um sure Rachel" he said confused. I couldn't blame him

I whisper to the band what song to play. "Yes I broke up with Finn, because he cheated but also another reason, Noah I hope you like it." He looks up then I start to sing looking at the ground,

_I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
_

I look around everyone's paying attention besides him, Noah; he's just sitting there on his phone. That's stings a lot actually.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

[chorus:]  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

[chorus]

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

As the song ends I look around most people are confused on the song choice, I see San and Q high-fiveing and smiling, I dare to look at Noah is face is void of any emotion, he looks at me then looks away and starts texting again. I knew this was a mistake, I go to sit down and I try to hold back my tears. Why did I go through with this stupid plan? As Shue dismisses us, I ran to my car still trying to hold back tears.

Then a received a text

_To Rachel;_

_From San; I swear I thought he was going to say something, but he's a guy they don't know any better. _

I just ignore it, I just wanted to go home and sleep and forget about this day. As I'm pulling up to my house I get a call from Q asking if she should come over, I said no just wanted to be alone.

After I get upstairs and change there is a knock at the door, I run down stairs to open It

"Yes?" I ask while opening it, I looked up shocked he was he in all his god-like glory, "Noah, What are you doing here?" I see him looking me up and down, I remember I'm wearing a small pair of shorts and I tank top, I cover my self automatically.

"I wanted to respond to your song babe," He says as if it was the most obvious thing,

"But you didn't even look interested, and when I looked up you were texting a figured it was a girl." I said getting really nervous, I got it that he doesn't want me he didn't have to come here and explain it to me.

"Babe I wasn't texting another girl I was texting my ma, 'cause she needs me to baby sit my little sis. I just wanted to say yeah I felt the same way, and I'm pretty sure it's more then I crush" He whispered leaning in to kiss me.

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine, it wasn't fire works or that movie type of ending kiss, it was a nice small passionate kiss, it felt nice. I couldn't have been any happier I was ready to explode with happiness.

"So, babe wanna be my girl?" I didn't answer I just pulled him for another kiss.

The next day I walked into school with my cheerios uniform on and Noah's arm around my shoulders declaring that I was his. As I walked pass San and Q I saw them smiling and giving me thumbs up I couldn't help but giggle, Noah looked at me with a raised brow I just shook my head I saw Finn's face covered with anger but he didn't matter anymore, I had the man I loved and two best friends. I was finally happy.


End file.
